Freddie
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Freddie *'Number': SR 7 *'Builder': Hunslet Engine Company *'Built': 1906 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 2-6-2T "Fearless" Freddie is an old Warhorse engine built by Hunslet Engine Company, and is the Number 7 of the Skarloey Railway. Bio After many years of absence, Freddie returned to the Skarloey Railway. Although the reason for his absence is not stated, one can presume that Freddie was either on loan to another railway or undergoing an extensive overhaul. Upon returning home, Freddie challenged Rheneas and Skarloey to a series of races up and down the mountain. After realising that he wasn't as strong as he once was, Freddie used his knowledge of the mountain routes and short-cuts to secure victories. However, when his cheating placed Rheneas in danger, Freddie was forced to put his knowledge to better use. When Mr. Percival's new bike was delivered to the Wharf without a bell on it, Freddie decided to find a bell - even though he didn't know where to find one until he saw Thomas taking an old foghorn and decided that the bell from the old bike could be used for the new one. One Christmas, Freddie tried to reorganise a party so that Colin can take part. Despite his best efforts, Freddie left telling Mr. Percival about his idea until the last minute. Luckily, Freddie's idea was sorted with the party taking place at The Wharf for Colin. Persona Freddie is the warhorse engine of the Skarloey Railway. In his youth, he was known as "Fearless Freddie" and was the daredevil of the hills, known for being fast, fun, and, of course, fearless. As a result of having worked on the narrow gauge line many years before, Freddie knows the route, as well as many hidden tracks, like the back of his buffers and he can use this to his advantage. Although he is now a much older engine, Freddie is still full of boyish charm, has his wits about him, and is always game for a competition. He is chucklesome, will never forget a friend, and is still very much capable of giving the other engines a run for their money. Basis Freddie is based on Russell, a Hunslet 2-6-2T locomotive from the Welsh Highland Railway in North Wales, with added buffers. Livery Freddie is painted grey with black and red lining, and has a brass dome. He has black name and number plates with gold writing. Appearances Voice Actors * Tomohiro Nishimura (Japan) Trivia * Freddie was already acquainted with the Skarloey Railway and Sir Handel when he returned, but was unfamiliar with Skarloey and Rheneas, despite the fact they had been running the railway since its beginning and Sir Handel arrived much later. It could mean that Freddie may have worked on the mid sodor railway. He could have worked on the skarloey railway as a spare engine while skarloey and rheneas were at the works * Freddie replaced Ivo Hugh as the Skarloey Railway's seventh engine in the television series. * In the British narration of the twelfth season, Freddie received an Irish accent. * Freddie's whistle sound, along with Peter Sam's from the ninth to twelfth seasons, is the same as Emily's from the seventh season. * Unlike his basis, Freddie has loose couplings, buffers and lamp irons and the brake pipes are removed. His gauge is also 2ft 3in, as opposed to the gauge of his basis, ‎1 ft 11 1⁄2 in (597 mm). Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued; reintroduced 2014) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal and in Ding-a-Ling pack) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery File:FearlessFreddie6.png|Freddie in the tenth season File:FearlessFreddie19.png File:FearlessFreddie48.png|Freddie and Rheneas File:FearlessFreddie.png File:Ding-A-Ling37.png|Freddie at the mountain village File:Ding-A-Ling10.png|Freddie in the eleventh season File:Ding-A-Ling25.png|Freddie at the farm File:Ding-A-Ling17.png File:Ding-A-Ling36.png|Freddie and Mac File:Ding-A-Ling48.png File:Ding-A-Ling91.png File:TheGreatDiscovery155.png|Freddie in The Great Discovery File:ThePartySurprise6.png|Freddie with a CGI face File:ThePartySurprise44.png|Freddie and Colin File:TheManintheHills4.png|Sir Handel, Rusty and Freddie File:MountainMarvel7.png|Freddie, Mighty Mac and Duncan File:TheManintheHills59.png|Thomas and Freddie File:TheManintheHills65.png File:ReadySteadyFreddie1.jpg|Freddie and Mr. Percival in a magazine story File:ReadySteadyFreddie3.jpg|BoCo and Freddie File:Russell.jpg|Freddie's basis, Russell Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayFreddie.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayFreddie2013.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:TOMYFreddie.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterFreddie.jpg|TrackMaster File:2015TrackmasterFreddie.jpg|2015 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDing-a-Ling.jpg|TrackMaster Ding-a-Ling File:Take-AlongFreddie.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayFearlessFreddie.jpg|2010 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayFearlessFreddie2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Wind-upFreddie.jpg|Wind-up File:FreddieStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Freddie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Freddie Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tank engines Category:2-6-2